Loving You
by Wolfgoddess77
Summary: Naruto has finally caught up to Sasuke and they battle once again. All Naruto want's is to love the dark haired boy, but Sasuke know's that loving him is dangerous. Can he break Naruto from loving him? Narusasu one-shot


Authors note: So I wrote this like two days after Understanding you. I just hadn't posted it until now, I'm on a Narusasu roll I guess. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

><p><strong>Loving You<strong>

"Do it." Sasuke breathed against the cool metal pressed against his neck. Blue eyes glared down at him, hands shaking but never moving the kunai away from the Uchiha's neck.

"Scared Naruto?" Sasuke said managing to keep his voice even. The emotions running through him were rampant, twisting into each other until he no longer knew what he was really feeling. Under no circumstances was he about to let the blonde figure that out.

"You just don't get it do you?" Naruto said, visibly shaking with anger. Though he managed to keep his hands steady not allowing the kunai to move an inch.

"No I don't, but feel free to explain it to me. I don't think I'm going anywhere." The Uchiha said, sarcasm laced in every word.

He did believe he wouldn't be moving; the blonde idiot had him pinned to the rocky ground. The Kunai pressed to his throat and a hand gripping his wrist, gave him the impression Naruto wasn't going to let him go anywhere.

Clouded blue eyes met tired dark ones, Sasuke looked at him emotionless. He would have used the sharingan on the idiot long ago if his chakra reserves hadn't been worn thin.

"I didn't come here to kill you." Naruto growled, never breaking eye contact. Sasuke didn't say anything; he just stared like he always did. Like he expected Naruto to read his mind and figure out what he was feeling.

"If you didn't come to end my life, then why are you here? Isn't that the point of you chasing me like this, to get revenge on me causing you and Sakura so much pain?"

He hoped saying that would make Naruto snap and kill him. Finally ending this stupid game, the blonde seemed to enjoy playing.

Naruto's grip tightened on the wrist he was holding, his eyes never losing contact.

"I'm here to save you, to bring you back with me. So everyone can be happy again, so Sakura will stop acting like it was her fault you left." His voice trailed off; losing the determination he had a moment ago.

Sasuke scoffed, "How many times do I have to tell _you_ that I can't be saved? When is it finally going to occur to you that I'm not the same Sasuke I was back in the village? I've changed Naruto, I'm not the Sasuke you or Sakura want's anymore."

The idiot was never going to learn, what did he think would happen when he went back? Everything would just go back to normal and they could be a Team again and go on missions to track down missing animals?

Their lives would never be like that again, he didn't understand what fantasy Naruto was still living in.

The kunai dug into his neck, cutting off his thoughts. Naruto was staring down at him, his determination restored. He refused to let Sasuke talk like that, like he was hopeless.

Like he couldn't be happy.

"Your wrong Sasuke, you could be saved if you would just let someone help you, but no you go around acting like you deserve to die. Like there's no hope left for you."

Naruto's anger bubbled over, his voice rose until he was completely yelling at the boy below him.

"You've never been hopeless to me you idiot! Everyone's told me to give up one you, that you were lost to the darkness! I told them they were all wrong! I told them that you were still worth it."

His voice died down to angry whisper, "But you don't even care do you? You don't care about all the effort I've wasted on you, all the tears Sakura's shed because of you. You only cared about killing your brother."

Naruto's eyes narrowed filled with a rage, Sasuke had never seen before. If he looked closely he could tell there was red in them.

"You got your revenge, but for what? You wasted your life, trying to kill someone who wasn't even at fault. I'm sure that made you feel great didn't it? Naruto growled.

The kunai was dug in deeper; Sasuke felt blood run down his neck. He gritted his teeth to prevent himself from crying out in the slightest.

"Take that back." He growled. "You don't know anything about Itachi; you don't know anything about him!"

"Yes I do." Naruto countered. Madara told me about him and the lies he told you so you would go after and kill him. I know more than you think I do."

Sasuke stared at him at lost for what to say, after a few moments of silence had passed the emotions inside him twisted into anger. Two could play at this game, if Naruto wanted to yell than he would yell right back.

An evil grinned spread across face, his eyes narrowing. He recalled words from the first time they had fought at the valley of the end. Words he knew would make Naruto angry.

"What makes you think you know anything about me, huh? What gives you the right to throw all my mistakes in my face like this?"

Naruto's expression softened the opposite reaction Sasuke had wanted. He knew if he got the blonde riled up he might be able to break free and slip away.

The sad look the boy was displaying now, told him his plan had backfired.

"Because—because I know what it's like to feel alone like you do. We share a pain that lets me understand you better than anyone else will. Sakura never understood, but I did. I could tell you were hurting just as bad as I was. We have a stronger bond than you want to realize Sasuke."

Sasuke laughed, "Do you think saying that is somehow going to change me? Did you think I was suddenly going to realize how—"

The rest of his speech was cut short, while he was ranting Naruto had taken the opportunity to lean down and kiss him.

To say he was shocked was an understatement; all he could do was stare at the blonde. His body refusing to move in anyway.

Naruto pulled away in what seemed like an eternity later to Sasuke, "Important you are to me." Sasuke finished.

Naruto stared at him blankly, "I may not be important to you, but you are the most important thing to me. Your all I've ever cared about, but I can't seem to get that through _your _thick skull."

Sasuke couldn't say anything; he was having an emotional battle within himself. He knew the idiot cared about him, but to actually hear him say it sent chills through him.

It seemed as if everything had clicked together, why Naruto had never given up on him why he was so determined to bring him back.

Naruto was in love with him. In love with someone who never acted like they had cared before. Who had ran off to kill someone who wasn't at fault.

How could someone hold onto a love like that? A love that wasn't returned. Sudden realization smack Sasuke hard in the face.

He was in love with Naruto too, it all made sense. Why he had let Naruto get close to him, he had even admitted to them being friends. He couldn't kill him, no matter how hard he tried. Even if he wanted to.

Though he knew, that Naruto loving him was just a curse. He always hurt the people he loved. He was a curse a poison, Naruto would never be happy with a fugitive that everyone hated.

"No." he growled. He thrashed trying to break Naruto's grip on him, causing the blonde to only hold him tighter.

Naruto lifted the Kunai slicing Sasuke's cheek in an attempt to shock him into calming down. It didn't work, as blood ran down his face he finally managed to loosen Naruto's grip pulling away from the blonde and standing on his own feet.

He swayed on the spot, all his energy had gone to fighting Naruto earlier. He didn't think he'd be able to do it a second time. He leaned on a rock watching as Naruto stared at him, wondering what thoughts were running through the blonde's mind.

"I'm not letting you run off, Sasuke." He growled.

Sasuke could see the red take over the blue in his eyes. Fear coursed through him, he was outmatched and he knew it. Naruto still had chakra to spare, while he was on his last leg.

He bit his lip, biting back all the nasty things he could say. He had to make the blonde understand that loving him was deadly.

"Naruto, you can't love me. I'm only going to hurt you, and you know it. You would never be happy with me, the villagers hate me."

His voice was breaking slightly, his emotions were spilling over. He was trying so hard to suppress them, but the dam had already broken.

"I don't care about any of that." Naruto said. He wanted Sasuke and he didn't care, about what the villagers would think. They meant nothing to him, Sasuke was the most important person to him and he would protect him.

Sasuke knew there was no longer any chance of him getting through to Naruto, biting back his emotions he pulled out his sword.

He had to break the bond, break Naruto's heart into pieces so he would never come after him again.

With tears fighting to break free he lunged, slicing at the blonde with all he had. Naruto having more energy easily countered Sasuke's sword with his Kunai.

"Sasuke stop this, you're only acting like this because you don't know how to process someone actually caring about you."

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, knocking the Kunai out of Naruto's hand.

"You don't know anything! I don't care about you, I don't care that you love me!"

Taking the opportunity Naruto knocked the sword out of his hands sending it flying a few feet away.

Sasuke glared, gathering his last bit of chakra he summoned chidori. Running as fast as he could at Naruto.

"I hate you!" He yelled as he closed the distance between them.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled meeting him in the middle. The two forces collided, cancelling each other out and sending them both flying in opposite directions.

Sasuke landed in the lake, water splashing around him and the wind knocked out of him.

Completely out of breath he just laid there, he'd lost again. He had no more energy to move, he should just drag himself into deeper water and drown. The sound of splashing water alerted him that Naruto was walking toward him.

The blonde looked down, the red of his eyes replaced by pity.

"Sasuke." He said tiredly.

"I hate you." The dark haired teen said. The tears broke free coursing down his face and mixing with the blood from the cut he'd received earlier.

"I hate you." He sobbed.

Naruto sighed kneeling down soaking the knees of his pants. Cautiously he swiped the wet hair out of Sasuke's eyes. The Uchiha tried to wipe his tears away hastily, but Naruto grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"It's okay to cry, it's okay to show that you're weak. It's okay to let someone love you."

Without thinking about it, Sasuke grabbed the blonde by the collar pulling him in for a wet bloody kiss.

"I love you." He breathed. "I love you I admit it okay?"

Naruto smiled, pulling the dark haired boy out of the water and into his arms. Sasuke continued to sob, gripping the blonde tightly.

"Sasuke, I don't care about all the things you've done. I care about you, about who you are."

"But—I—I'm a traitor a—"

Naruto pulled him into another kiss to silence him, "I don't care, I love the Sasuke in front of me. The one I've known since I was twelve."

Sasuke looked down at the water, "I'm not the same Sasuke I told you that."

"Yes you are, you just got a little of course."

Sasuke smiled a sight Naruto hadn't seen since they were children.

"This path were about to go down isn't going to be easy."

"I know and I don't care."

"You're an idiot for loving me." Sasuke said snuggling into the blonde.

Naruto smiled his signature goofy smile, "I know."


End file.
